mlpfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Pubblicità
Questa è una lista delle pubblicità e degli altri video promozionali di My Little Pony - L'Amicizia è Magica e il suo merchandise. Giocattoli Princess Celestia Questa pubblicità mostra un giocattolo di Princess Celestia che parla, quando le si preme il Cutie mark. Inoltre, sono inclusi quattro fiori decorativi ed una spazzola per criniera e coda. La versione giocattolo è diversa da come appare nello show: infatti, il manto del giocattolo è rosa. Questo fatto è stato spiegato durante una sessione di "Domanda e Risposta" a una My Little Pony Convention del 2011, dove un rappresentante della Hasbro spiegò che i giocattoli rosa vendono meglio. Granaio e Mongolfiera Questa pubblicità mostra ' '''modellini di Applejack e Twilight Sparkle con una capigliatura, uno Spike completamente di plastica e la mongolfiera, vista, per la prima volta, nella sigla iniziale, solo con un telescopio e un cestino sulla cima. Se si preme un pulsante, inizierà a brillare e una musica inizierà. Playful Ponies Questa pubblicità riguarda la linea di giocattoli Playful Ponies. Ne esistono tre versioni, rispettivamente di 31, 22 e 15 secondi. Essa contiene una versione modificata della sigla iniziale. *'Canterlot''' - Una pubblicità dove Princess Celestia mostra a due bambine la Canterlot di Target. *'So Soft Pinkie Pie' - Una pubblicità di Pinkie Pie da bambina. *'Pinkie Pie's RC Car' - Una pubblicità dove Pinkie Pie guida una macchinina. *'Like Father, Like Son' - Una pubblicità della Chevrolet dove si intravede un pony giocattolo. *'Rarity's Carousel Boutique' - In questa pubblicità si vedono Rarity, Rainbow Dash e Pinkie Pie vicino a una versione semplificata di Carousel Boutique *'Boomerang toy commercial' *'Friendship Express Train Set' - Contiene una versione modificata della sigla iniziale. *'Kidomo - My Little Pony 2011' - *'Hasbro - My Little Pony - Slide Show - final' - *'Toy Fair 2012 is magic for My Little Pony' *'Friendship Express Train product demo' *'So Soft Spike' *'My Little Pony Project 2012 Art Exhibition Video' *'My Little Po''ny '- Inclusa nel DVD My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Lesson Zero. *'Princess Cadance & Shining Armor's Wedding Videos''' *'Princess Cadance Toy' - Inclusa nel DVD My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Royal Pony Wedding. *'Royal Wedding Castle Playset' - Inclusa nel DVD My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Royal Pony Wedding. *'Princess Wedding Castle product demo' *'Wedding Bride Princess Cadance' *'Canterlot Wedding Toy & Playset' - Usa parti modificate prese dallo show. *'My Little Pony Project New York - Harajuku Kids In Times Square' *'The Hub's Friends Forever Sweepstakes' *'My Little Pony Wedding' *'My Little Pony - Walkin' Talkin' Pinkie Pie " A Burst of Pinkie Pie"' -Ne esistono due versioni: una da 22 secondi e una da 18. *'Captain Cumulus's Revenge' *'Adventures In The Crystal Empire' *'My Little Pony™ X MIMOBOT® The Flash Drive Everypony Needs!' *'Littlest So Soft Pinkie Pie & Cottonbelle' *'My Little Pony: Rainbow Dash Comicfolio' *'MY LITTLE PON'Y: Twilight Sparkle Comicfolio *'''MY LITTLE PONY Books Mc Donald's Una pubblicità fu rilasciata per pubblicizzare i pony giocattolo a Mc Donald's. Nel video, ad una ragazza cresce la coda di Pinkie Pie sulla testa, e ad un'altra quella di Twilight Sparkle; Il padre delle ragazze entra e gli cresce quella di Princess Celestia. Serie televisiva Stati Uniti *'Meet the Ponies' - 8 biografie intitolate Meet Princess Celestia, Meet Twilight Sparkle, Meet Spike the Dragon, Meet Pinkie Pie, Meet Applejack, Meet Rainbow Dash, Meet Fluttershy, and Meet Rarity. Le biografie di Princess Celestia, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy e Rarity furono rilasciate Settembre 2010, quella di Spike il 22 Settembre 2011. Meet Applejack, Meet Fluttershy, Meet Pinkie Pie, Meet Princess Celestia, Meet Rarity, e Meet Twilight Sparkle sono incluse nel DVD My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Friendship Express e My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season One Disco 4, e una compilation di tutte le biografie e Basta Inverno sono incluse nel DVD My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Applebuck Season. Meet Princess Celestia dichiara che Princess Celestia è l'unico pony con sia le ali e un corno, tralasciando Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, Princess Skyla, Léon e molti altri pony su alcune magliette di We Love Fine. *'Naughty or Nice 2010 Promos' - 3 pubblicità con Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle e Nightmare Moon. *'My Little Pony Friendship is Magic' - Una pubblicità contenente clip da L'Amicizia è Magica - Prima Parte e L'Amicizia è Magica - Seconda Parte. Ci sono tre versioni di questa pubblicità: una da 30 secondi contenuta nei DVD My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Adventures in Ponyville, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Friendship Express, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Lesson Zero e My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 2000; una versione da 21 secondi e una da 15 secondi, mostrata sul sito di The Hub. *'Now on iTunes' - Una pubblicità con clip da L'Amicizia è Magica - Prima Parte e L'Amicizia è Magica - Seconda Parte. Essa è anche inclusa nei DVD My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Ticket Master, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Celebration at Canterlot, e My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Applebuck Season. *'The Cutie Cliffhanger ... the Quest for the Cutie Mark' - Una anteprima per La Storia dei Cutie Mark. *'My Little Pony Tales' - Una pubblicità con Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls Equestria Girls è un corto video promozionale per lo show. E' una parodia della canzone "California Gurls" di Katy Perry. Ci sono due versioni: una standard da 30 secondi e una speciale da 90 secondi che fu inviato ad Equestria Daily prima di essere mandato in televisione. La versione estesa è nota per aver riconosciuto ufficialmente i bronies e l'introduzione del nome ufficiale di DJ Pon-3. There's a Pony For That There's a Pony For That è una parodia della famosa pubblicità "There's an app for that" della Apple per l'iPhone. Essa mostra uno zoccolo (probabilmente di Twilight) che usa un dispositivo che somiglia ad un iPhone, ma con il logo Hubble (logo di The Hub) su di esso. Lo zoccolo scorre tra alcune "applicazioni" e si ferma su alcune che alludono allo show, includendo personaggi, luoghi e brevi clip. *'An official, behind-the-scenes look at the making of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic' - Un video "Dietro le Quinte" che usa musica da Una Serata Indimenticabile e mostra il doppiaggio per Chiacchiere e Pettegolezzi. Ci sono due versioni: una normale e una desincronizzata dove l'audio è rallentato. Pubblicità Musicali 10 promo con varie canzoni tratte dallo show furono mandati in onda su The Hub. *'Bumpers' - 2 bumper andarono in onda su The Hub *'The Hub's First Birthday Party Promos' - 3 pubblicità con Rainbow Dash, Applejack e una clip di La Visita di Princess Celestia *'Naughty or Nice 2011 Promos' - 2 messaggi promozionali con Discord e Pinkie Pie. Quella di Discord ha una versione alternativa dove usa la stessa immagine di lui dalle pubblicità dei Naughty or Nice 2011 successive. *'Chinese New Year 2012 Spike-A-Thon Promo' *'We Heart Ponies Fan Favorite Voting Promo' *''We Heart '''Ponies Mare-a-thon Promo *'The Friendship Express DVD Trailer' -'' 'i''nclusa nei DVD My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Royal Pony Wedding and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Adventures in the Crystal Empire. *'My Little Pony theme song' - Esistono due versioni di questa pubblicità: una karaoke contenuta nei DVD My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Friendship Express, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Four Seasons of Friendship e My Little Pony Friendship is Magic:'' Season One Disc 4'' e una cinematica. *'Hurricane Fluttershy Promo' - Un teaser per L'Uragano Fluttershy. *'Royal Wedding Promo' - Un teaser per'' Un Matrimonio a Canterlot - Parte 1'' e'' Un Matrimonio a Canterlot - Parte 2. Due versioni furono rilasciate, uno per la prima visione e uno per la seconda nel 2012. *'Ponyville Confidential Promo''' - Un teaser per Gossip a Ponyville. *'Cupcakes! My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Music Video' - Una clip della canzone di Pinkie Pie Cupcakes *'My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Season 2 Highlights' - Delle clip da Un Compleanno Fuori Misura. Ha delle versioni estese contenenti altre clip di episodi della seconda stagione. *'MMMystery on the Friendship Express Promo' - un teaser per Mmmistero sul Treno. *'Royal Wedding Invitat'ion''' Promo''' *'The Royal Wedding Promo 2' *'Royal Wedding with Tori Spelling Promo' *'Unofficial Royal Wedding Pastry Chefs' *'Royal Wedding with Tori Spelling Bumpers' *'Love Is In Bloom' - Ci sono due versioni: un video musicale e una karaoke. L'ultima è contenuta nel DVD My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Royal Pony Wedding. *'No Pony Pushovers' *'Stuff Ponies Say' 8 bit 8 bit è una pubblicità per L'Amicizia è Magica rilasciata il 3 Marzo 2012. Essa include Pinkie Pie che gioca a un videogame intitolato Adventure Ponies!, una parodia dei videogiochi della era 8-bit narrato da una voce robotica. *'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic visits Comic-Con International' *'Hub's Game Of The Week: Adventure Ponies!' *'Royal Pony Wedding DVD Trailer' - Inclusa nei DVD My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Adventures in the Crystal Empire e My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Pinkie Pie Party. *'"Valentine's Day" Song Sing-Along' - Inclusa nel DVD My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Royal Pony Wedding. *'MLP WEDDING 1 YouTube sharing' - Delle clip provenienti da Un Matrimonio a Canterlot - Parte 1 *'MLP WEDDING 2 YouTube sharing' - Delle clip provenienti da Un Matrimonio a Canterlot - Parte 1 *'My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Marathon!' *'Party with the Ponies Mare-a-thon Profile Bumps' *'My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic App!' *'My Little Pony App!' *'Showing Our Thanks' *'Hot Minute: My Little Pony's Fluttershy' *'A New Season of Surprises' - Una pubblicità con clip da multipli episodi della terza stagione. Esistono varie versioni di questa pubblicità, ognuna con un mix diverso di clip, da 30, 21 e 15 secondi ciascuna. Ogni versione usa la canzone "Giddy Up" dei Network Music Ensemble *'Hot Minute: My Little Pony's Rainbow Dash' *'"The Ballad Of The Crystal Ponies" Sing-Along' - Inclusa nel DVD My'' Little Pony Friendship is Magic:'' 'Adventures'' in the Crystal Empire. *'At The Gala Sing-a-long - Inclusa nel DVD My Little Pony Friendship'' is Magic: Season One Disc 4. *'My Little Pony game - Behind the scenes with Ashleigh Ball - iOS/Android''' *'EPIC Saturdays!' *'Coronation Concert Sweepstakes' *'Pinkie Pie Party DVD Trailer' *'"Smile, Smile, Smile!" Sing-Along' - Inclusa nel DVD My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Pinkie Pie Party. *'Coronation Teaser Promo' *'NEW - My Little Pony Friendship is Magic' *'Princess Coronation with Mallory Hagan Promo' *'Princess Coronation with Mallory Hagan Bumpers' - 10 bumper andarono in onda suThe Hub. Canada *'''Peelback - THTV My Little Pony '''Wedding Regno Unito Boomerang UK ha usato uno spot pubblicitario per introdurre My Little Pony: L'Amicizia è Magica nel proprio canale. Gli sponsor erano mostrati anche in precedenza, con all'inizio e alla fine di ogni intermezzo la frase "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, sponsored by Tesco". A metà ottobre smisero di apparire Quattro trailer specifici per i personaggi furono mandati in onda: quelli di Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle e Applejack. Bumper *'New Series' - Ci sono due versioni di tale pubblicità: una da 30 secondi e una da 15 secondi. Grecia *'My Little Pony Site' Polonia *'My Little Ponny - Przyjaźń to magia' *'Weekend Z Kucykami' Spagna *'Disney Channel España: My Little Pony - La magia de la amistad (Promoción 1 Estreno)' *'Disney Channel España: My Little Pony - La magia de la amistad (Promoción 2 Estreno)'